Pacha
Pacha is one of the main characters from Disney's The Emperor's New Groove. He is a portly villager from the countryside of pre-columbian Peru. At first Pacha hated Kuzco, since he saw him as a selfish brat who only cares about himself and no one else. However when he sees Kuzco as a Llama, who doesn't know anything about being outside of the palace. Pacha decides to protect him from harm. He teaches Kuzco about friendship, and honestly. In the end, Pacha and Kuzco become friends after Kuzco saves his life twice when he almost fall from impact. Therefore Pacha consider Kuzco a "honorary member" of their family. Background Pacha is the leader of a very small village in Emperor Kuzco's unnamed kingdom. His hut is located at the very top of the village's hills where the sun hits perfectly. He resides there with his wife Chicha and his children, Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi. Pacha spends most of his time herding llamas and being with his family, which implies that his political responsibilities as village leader were not too demanding and the villagers can overall look after themselves. However, his role as chieftain became greater when his village is targeted by Kuzco in order to level it for his "Kuzcotopia" summer palace, as all the people in Pacha's village would lose their homes, and as such Pacha needed somehow to convince Kuzco not to do this in order to spare the village. Personality Pacha is a very lovable and caring person. He takes his position as village leader very seriously and attempts to do what's right for his people. He can be describe as a family man, spending most of his time with them. Upon meeting Kuzco, Pacha felt he was a spoiled brat but learned to forget that in an attempt to change the emperor's attitude around. Appearance Pacha is an obese man with black hair, brown eyes, a green poncho, and black sandals. The Emperor's New Groove In the first film, Pacha is summoned to the palace by Kuzco and is told that his house on the hill will be destroyed to make room for Kuzco's summer home. Distraught, and horrified that the emperor could be so callous, he travels home to tell his wife (Chicha) and his two children (Chaca and Tipo) that they have to leave their ancestral home. However, before he can tell them, he discovers that Kuzco has been transformed into a llama and dropped in the back of his cart. The two set out to turn Kuzco back to a human by getting to Yzma's lab. After the adventure and the defeat of Yzma, Kuzco decides to let Pacha keep his hut and village and even builds a summer hut right next door to Pacha's. Pacha and his family welcome Kuzco into their lives and enjoy themselves in Kuzco's pool. Kronk's New Groove In the second film, Pacha is Kronk's friend. He disguises himself as Pachita, Kronk's mother-in-law (they initially planned for him to pretend to be his wife, but Pacha's wife, Chicha did that instead). TV Show Appearances 'House of Mouse' Pacha made cameos alongside other characters from the film in several episodes, including Donald Wants to Fly. The Emperor's New School In the TV series, he is like a father to Kuzco and lets him live with him. He always gives Kuzco advice to help him out of any situation. For example, when Kuzco was transformed into a rabbit, he told Kuzco to "Make the best of what you've got," which in this case was speed. In Cart Wash, when Kuzco is transformed into an elephant and laments how he is going to wash carts, Pacha tells him that elephants wash themselves through their trunks and he could do the same with carts. After Kuzco's graduation in Graduation Groove, Kuzco reveals during the credits that he had Pacha and his family move into the palace with him as he loved living with them and would miss them. It's a small world the animated series Pacha makes a brief, non-speaking cameo alongside Kuzco in the animated mini-series' episode Up and Down. Video Games :The Emperor's New Groove (video game) Quotes *(To Kuzco) "Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like You!?" *(To Kuzco) "You know what? Someday you're gonna wind up all alone, and you'll no one to blame but yourself". Relationships 'Kuzco' 'Chicha' 'Chaca' 'Tipo' 'Yupi' 'Kronk' 'Rudy' 'Birdwell' 'Malina' 'Bucky the Squirrel' 'Yzma' Knownable Relatives *'Chicha' (Wife) *'Chaca' (Daughter) *'Tipo' (Son) *'Yupi' (Second Son) *'Kuzco' (Surrogate Son) Trivia *In the original film Kingdom of the Sun, Pacha was originally going to be voiced by Owen Wilson. * Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Naomi Kusumi (all media) *'English' : John Goodman (First film – Present), Bill Farmer (Video Game) all information on Pacha came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Pacha Gallery Category:Disney characters